Lead
by st.elmo-lover
Summary: Nobody hits a Harvelle. No one cheats on a Harvelle. A collection of Jo-centric oneshots. Most involving Dean.
1. Nobody Hits a Harvelle

**Author's Note: I don't own Dean or Jo. And the song credit goes to Miranda Lambert and is called Gun Powder and Lead.**

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
He ain't seen me crazy yet  
Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of  
Gun powder and lead_

Nobody hits a Harvelle. She had decided that a long time ago when her mother had finally gotten up the balls to see a man.

Said man had ended up with two black eyes, a broken nose, and a cracked rib. He had been a drunk when it came down to it and one slap to her mother's face was all it took.

Nobody hit a Harvelle.

Not even the current _ex_-boyfriend of Jo's.

She had put up with his bad attitude and his yelling, yeah, but when he rose that large calloused hand to her, everything had gone to hell.

She hadn't upped her momma. Yet. But she was planning on it.

_"I just asked you to fix me a god damn sandwich," he was roaring in front of her. She tried to hide the roll of her eyes but didn't think she did a very good job. She was a bar maid not a house wife. And he was her boyfriend, not her slave driver. There was no way she was going to let this man in front of her order her around, boyfriend or not. She hadn't even let Dean Winchester, one of the scariest men on earth, in her opinion, order her around like a little girl. There was no way this guy was even going to get her to move an inch._

_"And I said fix it yourself," she snapped back. Her quirky trademark smirk spread across her face to add an extra ounce of irritation and then she turned back to folding her laundry. She could hear him huffing and puffing from behind her, almost like a bull with something red waving in front of him. But she didn't much care. He could get as mad as he wanted. She still wasn't going to do it._

_"Is it too hard for you to be nice for a minute?" he snapped finally. His voice was deeper then it had been a few minutes ago when he'd stormed in. Maybe he was finally starting to sober up._

_"Yeah, actually," she told him firmly. "It don't help much that I don't like to be ordered around."_

_He grunted from behind her and she could feel the air behind her shift as he moved. She was reminded of the old days, the days after she had finally left her mother behind and took on a life of her own. It reminded her of hunting and putting herself in dangerous situations._

_She realized why he reminded her of dangerous situations a few seconds later when his hands clamped down on her forearms and snapped her around to face him. Of course she could have done something about it but for some odd reason she didn't even make a move to take his arms off of her. Maybe it was because she was too stunned he had touched her like that in the first place. He had never shown signs of being a woman beater before. This was the first._

_But then again, this was how it had started with her mom's man, too. Everything had went fine for a while and then things shot to hell so fast her mom hadn't even been able to blink._

_So she shouldn't have been surprised when he shoved his face right down into hers until their noses were touching._

_"Back talk again," he whispered menacingly. "I dare you." The feel of his hot breath on her cheeks, lips, and in her nose, made her flinch back for a minute before she could regain herself._

_"Ok," she said simply. "You're breath stinks!" She spit at him, her lip curling over her teeth. That's when it happened. The one that thing that never happened to a Harvelle. Or wasn't supposed to happen anyway. He hit her. A full on punch to the eye._

_The force of it knocked her out of his grip and into the counter behind her. The pain in her back was twice as much as the pain in her eye from his hit. Her vision blurred for a few minutes, black dots flashing here and there. When she could finally see strait and clear, she clutched her eye. He was still breathing heavily in front of her. Probably waiting to see what she was going to do. And she **was** going to do something. She was going to call the cops and get his ass thrown in jail._

She kicked a rock under her feet as she walked. She had about two hours she figured. Just two until he finally made bail somehow, went to get a drink, and came back to the beat the shit out of her. And she was going to make good on these two hours. She was about a mile from home now and when she got back she was going to get the shot gun from the attic and settle back with a six pack. Wait for him to get home.

There was no way he was going to get away with this one.

Another hour and a half later she was sitting exactly where she had planned. Except she was two six packs in instead of one. She was geared up for the fight that was definitely about to go down. She was excited for it. She hadn't had any violence in her life since she had stopped hunting. She kind of missed it. The whole being on the road and not knowing what was going to happen.

Tires squeled in the driveway and she found herself sitting up a little straiter. Maybe she was a little scared. Maybe she didn't know what was going to happen. But she was the one with the gun. And it was bigger.

"Jo?" a voice called. That voice was definitely not Jimmy's. Definitely not who she was expecting.

"Come back later," she yelled back. She hoped he could hear the obvious annoyance in her voice. But a few seconds later his footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and she cursed under her breath. Was she actually going to have to shoot a guy with Dean Winchester here? Great.

"Jo," he started and she imagined his large hand reaching towards the door knob of the screen. The only thing she could do was sigh. He was going to come in if it was locked or not and he was bigger than her too. She was just going to have to shoot Jimmy while Dean watched.

"Didn't I tell you to come back later?" She sounded freakily like her mother. Maybe that's what would drive him away.

Somehow she doubted it.

"What are you doing?" He had come in and laid eyes on her. She was still sitting there with a beer in between her legs and a shotgun in her hands. He was raising an eyebrow at her like she was crazy, which he probably thought she was, but she didn't answer for a few minutes.

"I'm waiting for someone," she said. Her tone was matter-of-fact, like she wasn't about to shoot someone and she couldn't decide if it was to keep herself calm or to keep Dean calm.

"Someone you're gonna shoot?" His eyebrow rose even further if that was possible. "Tell me it's something supernatural."

She snorted with laughter and gave him a look that told him her answer.

He was opening his mouth to say something else when another set of tires squeled outside. It was time.

She cocked the shot gun in her hands with a smirk and motioned Dean to get out of the way.

"I really don't want to shoot you, too, Dean."

"Oh, come on!"

_Well it's half past ten  
Another six pack in  
I can feel the rumble like the cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive  
Gravel flies  
He don't know  
what's waitin' here this time_


	2. First Meeting

**This is just a short little piece I did. It's of when Jo and Dean first met in the bar and it's from Jo's perspective. It really is short though. Sorry.**

"Jo!"

The blonde bent over the bar let out a guttural moan of indignation. Was she serious? Was her mother really calling her away from a chore she had just told her to do? She hated it when this happened. Her mother would give her one thing to do and then five minutes later would turn around and give her another one and snipe about why she didn't have the first one done. Her mother was a slave driver and Jo had spent the last twenty years being driven. These days she was feeling more and more cooped up, more and more confined. She wanted to see the world. She wanted to see the supernatural world. Her father had done it and done it well. Jo was sure she was born to hunt. Hunting was her destiny. But she couldn't fulfill that destiny until her mother finally realized she was twenty-two and an adult. Actually, she couldn't do much of anything until her mother realized she was a grown up.

"Jo!"

"What?" Jo finally screamed back as she straightened up. She whipped around to face the direction her mother's voice was coming from and immediately stopped all her angry actions. Her mother was peering out one of the front windows, a look of concentration and worry on her face. Jo couldn't have been sure what she was looking at but she figured it was someone that had just pulled up to the bar, the closed bar. "What is it?" She asked as she swung her rag over her shoulder and started to make her way toward her mother.

"People. People we don't know," her mother answered back wearily.

Jo shrugged even though she knew her mother couldn't see her. "So? People we don't know come here all the time." She finally stopped next to her mom and tried to peer out the window. Her mother shoved her away with a hand on her stomach and Jo glared at her.

"No. These guys are hunters. I can tell."

Jo grunted. And? What difference did it make? Her mother knew as well as she did that it didn't really matter if they were hunters or not. Hunters came in here all the time. She opened her mouth to voice her opinion but her mother cut her off by turning around.

"Go get your gun. I want you in here, hiding in the corner. I'm gonna be in the back, waiting. Go, Jo!" Jo hesitated another second longer. Was she serious? She was really afraid of these random guys?

"Alright," she answered finally. She made it to the bar in a few long strides and bent down to search for what she was looking for. It took her a few seconds to find it but when she did, she pulled it out with confidence. She loved the weight of it and how it felt in her hands. It was her favorite gun. Probably because her mother had told her it had been her father's favorite gun at one time. She couldn't help it. There was nothing like holding a gun.

She turned to her mother with narrowed eyes as she heard voice from outside and then footsteps on the porch. She walked out from behind the bar and then motioned to the motionless man on the pool table with a questioning look. Her mother only shook her head as she headed to the kitchen. Her mother motioned for her to be quiet and then she disappeared behind the swinging door to the kitchen. Once she settled into a dark corner of the bar, she tried to quiet her breathing. She could hear whoever it was picking the lock to the front door. Her mother was right. They were definitely hunters or maybe robbers. They knew what they were doing. She pressed her back against the wall harder and watched with bated breath as the two men she'd seen from the window slowly entered the bar. The pair looked around for a few seconds before moving forward. She caught a glimpse of the tallest one. His shaggy brown hair was almost long enough to cover up the cut on his nose. The shorter of the two had a long scratch down his forehead and his hair was shorter than the taller one. He was handsome, Jo decided as his face turned this way and that. His face was angular and the stubble on his chin made him even more attractive.

Jo shook her head a bit. These guys had just broken into her mother's bar and all she could think about was how one of them was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

"I'm gonna guess that's not Ellen," one of them said as they stepped away from Ash. The taller one started to make his way towards the back where her mother was hiding and Jo knew he'd be caught red handed. The shorter one was lagging behind, still taking in everything about the bar.

Jo took a deep breath. It was now or never. With the tallest one in the back already, she needed to get her hands on this one before he was alerted by the one in the back. She crept from the corner, the rifle in her hands trained on the man in front of her. He had a great ass, too!

When she got close enough, she pressed the barrel of the gun against the small of his back, hard, and waited for his reaction.

"Please tell me that's a rifle," she heard him say.

How bout that, she thought, he has humor, too.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you."

And maybe she was.


	3. No One Cheats on a Harvelle

**The song is Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. It does not belong to me and neither do Jo or Dean. Enjoy.**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

Jo had met Dominic Cross almost exactly six months ago. And since then, she had dedicated pretty much all of her spare time towards him. It was exactly three months ago that she had gotten word that he had been cheating on her with another girl. They had only been together for three months, but still, the idea of someone actually cheating on her drove her crazy. He had been everything she wanted. Tough and hard with a nice gooey inside you just had to stick around to see. He was Dean Winchester without the face and the hot smile.

Ok, so maybe at first Dom had been some way to replace Dean and the relationship she had never gotten to have with Dean, but after the first two months she had really started to like Dom for who he was, not just as a replacement for Dean.

That's why a month later, when she found out he might be cheating, it actually hurt her heart. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. She had thought they were going places. She had thought that they maybe had something special. Maybe those thoughts were exactly why she stuck around and convinced herself there was no way he was cheating on her. People were talking about a different Dom or just some guy that looked like her Dom. There was no way he would cheat on her when things were so great between them.

She wouldn't believe it but only because she didn't want to. Deep down she knew it was probably true. Dom was just the sort of guy that couldn't really stick with one girl for a long period of time. He had to stick his dick in more than one girl to keep himself satisfied.

That was another thing that had hurt.

She was by no means a virgin but she had been saving the next time she had sex for a special time, maybe even for _someone_ special. Ok, so maybe she had thought the next time she had sex would be with Dean. It had been some sort of fantasy she had created in her head. (And it was a good one).

But she had stopped waiting for that imaginary time when Dean would finally decide he wanted to start something between them. She had given up on saving her next time for Dean and instead, she had thought, she was giving it to someone else special. It wasn't until a few days ago she had realized she was wrong. Dom was nothing special. He was just another douche bag that liked to fuck as many women at the same time as he could.

It had been a few days ago when she had witnessed, with her own two eyes, Dom's arm around a fake blonde as he lead her into a bar a couple of towns over. She had been there visiting a friend who had been close to town, a fellow hunter that was supposed to be giving her some information on her next hunt. Just as she had gotten to her car to go home, she had seen him walking up with the fake bitch attached to his side. It was then she knew that everything she had been hearing for the past three months was the truth. Dom had been cheating. He had been cheating on her with numerous women. The first time she had heard the rumor about him cheating on her, the woman had been a red head. And the next time, a brunette. When she saw him at the bar, though, it was definitely a fake blonde hanging off of his arm, which meant he had been through multiple women since their three month mark.

She shuddered at the thought of how many people he had stuck his dick in before he had gone out with her and did the same thing. Who knew what was crawling on his small dick? And there was no way she was going to let him by with it without getting a little revenge.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

"Mom, I'm going out," Jo said as she walked up from the back room. She was hoping with all her might her mom wouldn't find her black clothes suspicious. The worst her mother could think was that she was going out on another hunt by herself. And her mother thinking that was probably better than her knowing she was really going out to get some revenge on the asshole her mother had told her not to date in the first place. She wasn't in the mood for an 'I told you so'.

"Are you sure, Jo? We've got company."

She could hear the smile in her mother's face so she knew without turning around that whoever it was, it was someone her mother liked and from the sounds of things around her, she liked them enough to close the whole bar for them so they could have alone time.

_Bobby_, was the first thought that came to her mind but when she finally did turn around, she was really surprised to see who was sitting at the bar.

It was none other than the Winchester brothers, both of them nursing beers.

They were there. In the bar.

Drinking beers.

As if they belonged there.

Her first thought was to throw them out on their asses because she hadn't heard from either of them in almost a year. She had no idea what had been going on with either of their lives and after about nine months, she had stopped caring or at least, had tried to stop caring. Mostly it hadn't worked and she found herself thinking about where they were every night before she fell asleep.

Her second thought was about how she was going to get out when she was supposed to be excited about seeing the Winchesters.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She lied through her teeth.

"Dean." She tried to sound up beat but even to her own ears her voice sounded like it lacked excitement. "Sam," she added as an afterthought. She threw a nod their way before turning towards her mother again.

"I really gotta go mom. I'm supposed to meet Dom. I promised him. I swear I'll be back soon." She put on her best pouty face and held it until she thought her mom might crack.

"Well, fine, but they didn't travel all this way just to have a beer," was her mother's grumbled response. She barely had the whole thing out before Jo was heading towards the door.

"I'll be back later," she yelled over her shoulder as she gave a little wave.

It was time to get down to business.

She popped her trunk as soon as she got to her car and started to rifle through everything in her trunk. She needed some sort of knife, she decided, a big one most likely.

And that baseball bat that was lying in the very back of her trunk could probably do a lot of damage.

"Jesus Christ!" Jo jumped towards her trunk on instinct and twirled around to face her threat.

"Would you not sneak up on me!" She screamed as she stuck out a hand and punched Dean Winchester in the arm.

"Sorry," was his mumbled reply. "Are you going on a hunt?"

He was looking at the knife and the baseball bat in her hands.

She had been caught red handed.

"No," she said quickly as she turned back around and slammed her trunk closed.

"Then what are you doing with a bowie knife and a Louisville slugger?"

Joe sighed inwardly with defeat before rolling her eyes and moving to stand beside the driver side door.

"None of your business, Dean," was the only thing she could come up with. "I'll be back in an hour or so and we can catch up." She said the last part with as much sarcasm as she could and a bitchy little smirk to go along with it. She almost thought she saw hurt flash through his eyes before it was replaced with his usual stern and cold look.

"That's not really fair," he said slowly. He was giving her that look, the one that says he knows he's about to try and wrangle a wild animal.

"You're right, Dean," she said instead. "I'm being completely unfair. But like I said, we can catch up on all that when I get back." She wanted to smirk at her own clever device to steer the conversation in another direction, but she kept her face blank as she moved to open her car door.

As fast as lightening, Dean stuck out a hand and slammed the door closed again.

"What the hell, Dean?" Jo cried out as she tried to keep a good grip on the knife in her hand.

"You really are being unfair, Jo. And don't think you changing the subject is going to get you out of this," he gave her that stern look he mostly gave to his brother during hunts and Jo almost cringed.

"Ok, Dean," she agreed slowly. She really needed to diffuse this situation and fast. She really didn't know how long Dom was going to be at that bar with that blonde and she didn't know when she'd get another chance like this. "I just really need to do this, ok? It's really important to me. I swear we can talk about whatever you want when I get back but right now, I'm on a tight schedule." She gave him a slow nod and tried not to beg him with her eyes.

This was Dean Winchester after all, probably one of the only men she had a soft spot for these days. (Damn Dom).

She tried to reach around Dean to her door handle but he batted her hand away again.

"Your mom tells me you've been going out on hunts on your own." He wasn't giving her that stern look anymore. In fact, his stare was blank, as if he didn't want to give something away. It just figured that he would want to give her a lecture about hunting. She could still remember the last time he had caught her on a hunt and she had ended up getting kidnapped by a ghost.

"Yes, I have. And like I said, we can talk about that when I get back. Please, Dean, I don't know when I'm gonna have a chance like this again." She really didn't want to have to explain this situation, not at all. It was embarrassing and Dean was the last person on Earth she wanted to tell.

"I don't understand what's so important that you have to hightail it out of here instead of have a simple conversation with me." He leaned back against her car and crossed his arms. And Jo cringed.

He was getting comfortable and that was not a good sign. This was bad, she decided, because she really didn't know how to get him to leave without telling him what the hell was going on. She was just about to open her mouth again when an idea came to her and she closed it for a few more seconds. Would it be so bad if she just took him with her? Would he really get in the way all that much? She doubted it. He knew how to be stealthy. He did it all the time.

"Come with me then," she crossed her arms as well and raised an eyebrow. "We can talk about it on the way there. It's about a thirty minute drive." She studied his expression. He looked thoughtful for a few seconds before his expression became blank again.

"But you're not going on a hunt? Even though you're dressed in black and picking out weapons?" He raised an eyebrow back and her and she couldn't help but snort.

"What supernatural thing would I fight with a baseball bat? Really, Dean."

"Jo! What in the hell are we doing?"

"Shut up, Dean! Don't you know the meaning of inconspicuous? God!"

"Well, what in the hell did you drag me out here for?"

"You're the one that wouldn't leave me alone, remember? I didn't have a choice."

"You're mom's gonna killme when she finds out I helped you with whatever you're doing."

"I can't believe you're still scared of my mom."

"You can only say that because you grew up with her. You're used to her looks. She's just downright scary."

"Shut up, Dean!" This time she put emphasis on her sentence by jabbing her elbow into his ribs.

They had finally reached the bar after thirty minutes of driving and tense conversation. Dean had been too curious to really discus the things he had said he wanted to but Jo hadn't given anything away during the drive. He really didn't know what she planned to do until the last possible second. Well, maybe he did need to know because now it seemed like he really wasn't going to shut up until he knew what they were doing. And she really didn't want to get caught before she could get the job done.

She had parked a few spaces down from Dom's Dodge Charger and was now ducked behind her car with Dean for cover. She didn't think Dom would be coming out anytime soon but she still wanted to inspect the area just in case. So far she hadn't seen anyone either her or Dom knew which meant Dom was at least trying to be inconspicuous. Oh, how stupid he was. He had to know she was going to find out sometime. With as many girls he had been prancing around Jo wondered why she hadn't found out sooner than she had.

_I dug my key into the side__  
__Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seat__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights__  
__Slashed a hole in all 4 tires__  
__And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"I think I'm starting to get the big picture and I'm not gonna be a part of this."

Jo turned towards Dean with another glare to silence him. "No one said you had to be a part of this. I'm doing this with or without your help. This bastard is not gonna get away with this. You don't cheat on Harvelle and get away with it." She gave Dean another hard glare before she slipped out from behind her car and made her way towards the Charger.

She loved cars. She really did. It was a shame she was going to be ruining this fine piece of machinery but at the same time she knew it was Dom's most prized possession. It was one of the only things that would almost hurt him as much as he had hurt her. It was much the same as ruining Dean's Impala, she mused to herself as she pulled the knife from the holster at her side.

Dom was predictable. It was one of his down falls. He hardly ever did anything different. He always had certain routines, certain ways of doing things. And one of those things was never locking his car for some damn stupid reason.

She swung open the driver's side door and slipped into the car with ease, as if she owned the magnificent piece of machinery she was sitting in. She took another last look around her and then dug her knife into the leather upholstery of the passenger seat. She had probably never grinned wider as she drug the knife down and then up again until it clearly spelled out her name.

"Oh. My. God. You didn't!"

She turned around with start and started to glare again.

"Don't ruin this for me, Dean. Please, don't ruin this to me." She turned back around without another look at him and climbed into the back seat to do the same thing. "Actually," she said as she continued to work, "Let this be a lesson to you. If you ever finally settle down with a girlfriend, which I doubt you will, but bear with me, don't ever fucking cheat on her. She'll probably be just as smart as me and go for your most prized possession." She could have sworn she heard Dean gulp all the way from the back seat and she let out a small laugh.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Dean."

_Right now, she's probably up singing some__  
__White-trash version of Shania karaoke__  
__Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"__  
__And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

She closed the driver's door quietly behind her and tried not to pay any attention to Dean, who was still gaping at her name written in the leather of the seats. She kneeled down with another smirk and without further hesitation plunged her bowie knife into the front left tire.

"Oh, God! I'm not seeing this!" She heard Dean say as she moved around the car and did the same thing to front right and rear right tires. She lapped back around to the back left tire and smiled at Dean as she slashed it as well. Not only was Dom's upholstery ruined, but he wouldn't be driving his car anywhere without four new tires.

"I'll be right back, Dean," she said softly as she headed back to her car. She unlocked the trunk in one swift motion and leaned in. She was done with the slashing, done with the knife. Now it was time for the smashing.

She put all her strength into it, all of it. And laughed like a crazy woman as she did it. She couldn't really help it. Revenge felt good.

"You're mom has no idea!" Dean's voice was kind of breathy, like he was still shocked over what was happening and she laughed in his direction as she took out one of the front headlights.

"No, she doesn't," she agreed.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl__  
__'Cause the next time that he cheats__  
__Oh, you know it won't be on me!__  
__No, not on me_

Fifteen minutes later found her sitting on the hood of Dom's car with the baseball bat slung over her shoulder and Dean standing off to the side looking out of place and angry beyond belief. She had told him he could go back to the car, that she was going to be waiting for Dom until he came out, but Dean had decided to wait right where he was. He had told her with a clenched jaw and flashing eyes that her little stunt didn't change anything. They were still going to have that conversation and she was still going to listen to everything he had to say. She had agreed half heartedly and pulled out her cell phone. She really didn't want to wait around for Dom all that long. He had sent him a simple text to come outside, that she was waiting for him by his car.

He hadn't sent her a reply but she didn't really think he need to either, especially since he was walking towards right then with his fingers pulling out his hair and a fake look of apology on his face.

When he got closer his look turned to one of rage and he stopped about five feet in front of his car, five feet in front of Jo. All she did was smirk at him for a few minutes as he took in the state of his car.

And then, she stood up, threw the bat at his feet and said,

"No one cheats on a Harvelle."

_'Cause I dug my key into the side__  
__Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seat__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights__  
__Slashed a hole in all 4 tires__  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats__  
__Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats__  
__Oh, before he cheats__  
__Oh_


End file.
